Mauvais choix
by ElaineFanfiction
Summary: Suite à sa demande en mariage au Kent, Darcy est insulté et sous l'impulsion de sa colère fait un mauvais choix... Basé sur le film de 2005 / Courte histoire de quelques chapitres...Bonne Lecture!
1. Chapitre 1-Regrets

Voici une courte fanfic où nous retrouvons nos personnages principaux préférés :)

J'espère que vous aimerez, sinon je soulagerai vos souffrances!

Bonne lecture!

 **REVIEWS PLEASE!**

* * *

« Vous êtes le dernier homme sur terre, le tout dernier, que je voudrais épouser! »

« Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps »

Darcy partit complètement enragé contre Élizabeth, lui écrivit une lettre pour lui expliquer tous les malentendus. Il écrivit aussi une lettre à Bingley pour corriger la situation avec Jane.

Mais dans sa colère et par le refus violent qu'il venait de subir, il épousa sa cousine Miss DeBourg.

Il l'épousa si rapidement que peu d'invités ne purent être présents. Sa tante Lady Catherine était fort réjouie que son neveu exécute enfin le plan qu'elle avait convenu avec la défunte mère de Darcy. Ainsi marié, il était maintenant héritier de Rosing Park et assurait la pérennité de la famille Debourg.

Le mariage fut tout de même assez difficile à vivre pour Miss Debourg qui fut alitée jour et nuit par la suite. Darcy regretta vite sa décision insensée et subit les lourds désavantages d'un mariage malheureux.

Bingley son meilleur ami ne tarda pas à lui faire remarquer alors qu'ils se sont retrouvés, en promenade à cheval:

-Qu'avez-vous fait Darcy? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a prit? J'ai à peine reçu votre lettre m'avisant de votre futur mariage, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me rendre à Rosing Park que vous étiez mariés! Dites-moi Darcy, entre amis, était-elle enceinte?

-Non Non! S'exclama violemment Darcy –pas du tout!

Après un long silence où il pinçait les lèvres pour choisir les paroles qui n'étaient pas déplacées

-Je suis un idiot, se contenta-t-il de souffler

Bingley enthousiaste à cette réponse ajouta

-Parfaitement!

Darcy lui jeta un œil accusateur

-Je suis votre ami, Darcy! Il est de mon devoir de vous dire la vérité! Je vous ai toujours connu réfléchi, calme et rationnel, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il vous a prit… peut-être que lors de votre visite à Rosing Park, vous lui avez trouvé quelques attraits?

-Non, je vous assure que non…

Bingley voyant bien que son ami retenait un secret, arrêta son cheval et regarda face à face Darcy

-Darcy je vous somme de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé!

Darcy surprit que son ami soit aussi intransigeant, plia et avoua

-C'est au Kent qu'il s'est produit quelque chose…j'ai revu Miss Élizabeth…

-Et puis?

-Je lui ai demandé sa main…

Bingley bouche-bée, ne comprenait toujours pas le lien avec Miss Debourg

-Elle m'a refusé… j'étais si en colère…quand je suis retourné à Rosing Park, Tante Catherine a comprit ce qu'il s'était passé avec Élizabeth… elle m'a traité d'idiot et a profité de ma faiblesse pour me faire épouser sa fille…Je voulais montrer à Élizabeth qu'elle avait fait une erreur…

-Juste ciel Darcy! Vous vouliez punir Élizabeth en épousant une autre femme, mais c'est vous qui en subissez la punition!

-N'en rajoutez pas, je vous en prie. Je suis conscient de ma situation et lucide quant à mon avenir.

-Vous voilà alors dans un mariage malheureux…et qu'en est-il d'Élizabeth? A-t-elle comprit les malentendus suite à votre lettre?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis

-Je suis désolé de votre situation, le temps vous permettra peut-être d'aimer votre épouse…

-Pour l'heure, elle est malade…comme toujours…-ajouta-t-il en chuchotant

OoOoO

-Jane! Chère Jane! J'ai entendu à Meryton que Mr Bingley viendra sous peu à Netherfield!

-Oh, dit-elle tout doucement, je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait m'affecter…

-Ne soit pas si pessimiste, il est évident qu'il est amoureux de toi et s'éloigner de toi pendant tous ces mois lui ont révélé qu'il t'aimait encore plus!

-Je n'en suis pas si certaine, Lizzy… Nous verrons bien…

-Je ne sais pas si son ami Mr Darcy viendra avec lui, dit-elle songeuse

-Je vois bien que depuis votre dispute au Kent et surtout depuis ses explications, vous êtes plus sensible à lui…

-J'ai si honte des paroles que je lui ai prononcées…Mais j'ai bien hâte de le revoir et de pouvoir m'excuser face à face avec lui…

-Je suis encore surprise de ton inclinaison ma sœur… Un jour vous le détestez et vous lui refusez votre main puis le lendemain, vous vous languissez en l'attendant…

-Jamais un homme ne m'a fait cet effet…il y a certes, une certaine tension entre nous…Mais sans doute quelque chose d'inexplicable m'attire à lui et je n'arrive pas à oublier son regard profond et mystérieux…

Les deux sœurs éclatèrent en rire

-Peut-être aurons-nous un mariage double? Dit timidement Jane

Lizzy lança un profond soupir

-J'espère ne pas l'avoir repoussé trop violemment…Demain je retournerai à Meryton, peut-être entendrai-je d'autres nouvelles ?

OoOoO

Mme Bennet ainsi que toutes les miss Bennet se rendirent à Meryton espérant rencontrer de nouveaux visages et entendre les dernières rumeurs.

Lizzy et Jane se tenant près d'une boutique de chapeau, virent de loin Darcy et Bingley marchant tranquillement en discutant.

Toutes deux se figèrent devant cette image

Bingley les vit de loin et entraîna Darcy à leur rencontre

-Miss Jane, Miss Élizabeth, firent les deux hommes

Rapidement, Bingley prit des nouvelles de Jane et on la sentit faiblir en sa présence.

Darcy et Élizabeth n'osèrent rien dire, ni même se regarder. Pendant un bon moment, ils se contentèrent d'écouter Jane et Bingley

Élizabeth ouvrit la conversation avec Darcy

-Vous êtes à Netherfield pour combien de temps, Mr Darcy

-Je retourne demain à Pemberly. Lança sèchement Darcy

Bingley bien intentionné ajouta

-En effet,… il doit retourner au chevet de son épouse, …qui est malade

Élizabeth resta stoïque devant cette dernière phrase et ne voulant pas paraître impolie devant son silence

-Je…je n'ai pas entendu l'heureuse nouvelle…-se racla la gorge- -Mais qui avez-vous eu l'honneur d'épouser, Mr Darcy?

Mr Darcy préférait regarda le sol plutôt que de confronter son regard. Elle aurait sûrement compris à son regard, qu'il avait toujours sentiments pour elle…

Bingley intercéda

-Miss Debourg, sa cousine

-oh…murmura Lizzy…Je crois bien que des félicitations sont de mises…

L'atmosphère s'avérait maintenant trop lourde à supporter et Lizzy lança subitement :

-Jane, je vais rattraper maman et nos sœurs… nous nous rejoindrons tout à l'heure.

Elle s'inclina pour saluer Darcy et Bingley et partit rouge de honte.

Ses entrailles voulaient se liquéfier. En entendant cette douloureuse phrase, son cœur s'est arrêté, son souffle coupé. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier si vite? Il lui avait pourtant partagé ses tourments et l'angoisse de ses sentiments…Elle parcourra la grande place à la recherche d'un endroit secret où elle pourrait s'effondrer…

Darcy la regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la voit plus…

Elle trouva une ruelle où plusieurs caisses de bois s'y trouvaient. Elle s'assied et pleura amèrement.


	2. Chapitre 2-Triste réalité

Merci à tous pour vos beaux commentaires :

 _ **Elij : tu veux faire mourir Miss Debourg...trop cruelle :)**_

 _ **Phile : merci pour ton commentaire, effectivement cela sera une courte histoire de différentes idées que je voulais partager...peut-être 6 ou 7 chapitres**_

 _ **Loulou25 : tu m'as fait bien rire...Mr Darcy un Kleenex qu'on peut jeter!**_

 _ **Timinoo1 : faire mourir Anne? bah ça serait trop facile...**_

 _ **L'oubliée : Darcy qui épouse Anne xD, trop drôle, pauvre Darcy mais pauvre Lizzy!**_

Alors Bonne lecture pour la suite !

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS ! :)

* * *

-Darcy, comment avez-vous trouvé vos retrouvailles avec Miss Élizabeth?

Darcy garda le silence en fermant solidement ses yeux

-Alors… vous avez encore des sentiments pour elle…hésita Bingley

-Je vous assure que vous ne voulez pas entendre ce que je ressens en ce moment…

-Non, dit-il tout triste- je le sais trop bien…mais vous ne pouvez pas…dit-il avec intonation

-Je sais Charles! Je sais! Je connais mes devoirs d'époux! Lança-t-il furieux puis il ajouta plus calmement : …et en plus je ne suis pas capable de…

-Vous êtes incapable de quoi, William? Dit Bingley perplexe

Visiblement mal à l'aise Darcy ajouta :

-« Ça ne fonctionne pas », dit-il en gesticulant mal à droitement

Bingley ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait, réfléchit quelques instants puis après qu'il ait comprit ses yeux s'illuminèrent

-Oh…..vous n'êtes « capable » …Avez-vous consulté un médecin?

-Non! Non! Répondit-il trop spontanément, « Ça fonctionne », bahhhhh…mais pas quand elle est là! Ajouta-t-il en ronchonnant

-Oh…répondit-il sombrement- Vous avez un réel problème… mais … vous êtes mariés depuis plus de 3 mois? Avez-vous « tout » essayé?

Darcy se referma une nouvelle fois

-Je suis incapable d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle, comment pourrais-je… dit-il en fermant les yeux pour effacer l'image qui venait de s'afficher dans son esprit…

-Mais vous avez un devoir à accomplir…

-Je suis au fait de mes devoirs, Bingley…je vous dispense de m'exhorter à ce sujet…de toute façon elle est malade…ce qui nous arrange bien…Quel gentlemen prendrait sa femme alors qu'elle est souffrante?

-Évidemment, mais vous devez ab-so-lu-ment vous appliquer à oublier Miss Elizabeth

Darcy silencieux et abattus préféra changer de sujet

-Et comment avez-vous trouvé Miss Jane?

-Fabuleuse, je crois qu'elle est encore plus jolie…je l'ai invité à dîner demain soir…

-Merveilleux dit Darcy avant de retomber dans le mutisme

OoOoO

-Oh Lizzy, comme je suis heureuse! Mr Bingley m'a invité à dîner à Netherfield demain soir! Comme je suis soulagée qu'il ne m'ait pas oublié…

-Je crois bien que votre séparation lui a révélé à quel point il avait besoin de toi!

-Mais pauvre Lizzy, Mr Darcy marié! Comment te sens-tu?

-Rassure-toi, Jane, s'il s'est marié aussi rapidement après qu'il m'a demandé ma main, c'est sûrement qu'il ne m'aimait pas autant qu'il le disait…

-Mais tu semblais avoir des sentiments pour lui

Lizzy prit quelques secondes de silence pour éviter de lui révéler la vraie nature de ses émotions. Mais pendant qu'elle reprenait le contrôle de ses émotions, Jane remarqua que ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes

-Lizzy, comme je suis triste pour toi… -et elle la serra dans ses bras, où Lizzy ne put retenir ses larmes.

-Si je n'avais pas été si entêtée …Jane…je n'avais pas compris que j'avais des sentiments pour lui…et puis j'étais si en colère… Je me suis trompée sur lui…mais il est trop tard maintenant…dit-elle en sanglotant

Après quelques instants de consolation, les deux sœurs conclurent qu'il était préférable d'essayer de l'oublier.

OoOoO

Le lendemain, Jane arriva à Netherfield avec la voiture. Bingley l'attendait déjà à l'extérieur et alla l'accueillir à sa sortie en lui tendant la main.

Ils eurent quelques minutes pour se promener dans les jardins avant que le repas ne soit servi.

-Comment va votre ami Darcy? Il m'a semblé fatigué…

-Il est certainement éreinté… sa femme est malade et elle est alité depuis leur noces… se contenta-t-il de dire avant d'ajouter -Et Miss Élizabeth, comment se porte-t-elle

-Assez bien… cela dit, elle a été un peu étonnée du mariage de Mr Darcy… je crois…

-Étonnée dites-vous? Dit-il curieux

-En effet, nous n'en avons eu aucune nouvelle…

-Ma foi, ils se sont mariés si rapidement que lui-même n'a pas réalisé ce qu'il faisait…

-Oh…murmura Jane, ne sachant quoi répondre

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes silencieusement. Devant ce lourd silence Bingley intervint :

-Miss Jane, me permettez-vous d'être parfaitement honnête avec vous?

-Je vous en prie, souffla-t-elle soulagée

-Voici ce qui s'est réellement passé : Darcy a demandé à votre sœur de l'épouser au Kent

-Je sais, s'empressa de dire Jane

-Elle…elle lui a refusé sa main

-Je sais… répéta Jane

-Quand Lady Catherine a apprit cela, elle… l'obligea à épouser sa fiancée de toujours Miss Debourg. Darcy était abattu et devant le malheur d'avoir perdu Lizzy, il s'est résigné…

-Mais il a écrit une merveilleuse lettre d'explications à Lizzy… ses sentiments ont ensuite changés…Était-il si impatient de se marier qu'il ne pouvait attendre que les sentiments d'Élizabeth à son égard s'attendrissent?

-Miss Élizabeth? Ses sentiments envers Darcy?

-Oui, dit-elle en hésitant – elle se languissait de le revoir

Bingley prit sa tête dans ses mains.

-Juste ciel, juste ciel…Darcy ne doit pas connaître cela

-Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il l'apprenne, il est marié et Lizzy sait quel doit respecter…

-Mais il est toujours amoureux d'Élizabeth! Follement amoureux! Lança-t-il

-oh… souffla-t-elle…Alors, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il le sache…Lizzy non plus…il ne faut pas qu'ils se rencontrent à nouveau…

Jane marchait en rond pendant que Bingley se tenait la tête…

Bingley leva les yeux et regarda tendrement Jane

-Je ne veux pas faire la même erreur que Darcy…

Puis il s'avança vers elle et lui prit la main

-Miss Jane, cette longue séparation m'a été insupportable...je ne veux plus vivre sans vous…faites-moi l'honneur d'être ma femme…

Jane rougit profondément, puis acquiesça en pleurant

Mr Bingley s'approcha d'elle et timidement l'embrassa sur la joue…

Puis le Majordome les invita à aller dîner.

Bingley fut réjoui de présenter sa fiancée au personnel et s'empressa de préparer leur mariage qui aura lieu là même, à Netherfield.

OoOoO

Les préparatifs du mariage occupèrent beaucoup la famille Bennet et Bingley.

Un mois s'écoulèrent rapidement et puis enfin, l'heureux jour arriva.

-Elizabeth, tu dois savoir que Mr Darcy sera présent aujourd'hui

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Jane, c'est le jour de ton mariage et tu mérites toute l'attention!

-Mais, j'aimerais savoir si tu t'es remise…

-Oui, Jane, je te le répète, je vais bien… de plus sa femme sera sûrement présente

-Non, elle est toujours alitée

-Encore ? Mais qu'elle mal l'atteint?

-Elle a toujours eu une santé fragile, j'ai entendu qu'elle était prise de vertiges…

-Pauvre elle et pauvre Mr Darcy, quelle vie aura-t-il à ses côtés?

-Élizabeth, je te défends d'être compatissante avec lui. Ce genre d'émotion pourrait vous mener vers des sentiments interdits et vous mette une fois de plus en danger…

Elizabeth ricana pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais elle redoutait le revoir. Elle n'avait pas du tout réussi à oublier ses sentiments pour lui.

Darcy quant à lui, appréhendait la rencontre d'Élizabeth qu'il portait toujours avec lui, dans ses pensées.

Pendant le mariage, Darcy observa Lizzy de loin en prenant bien soin de n'avoir aucun contact avec elle.

Quand fut le temps de la danse, tous les invités se réunirent dans la grande salle et plusieurs couples se formèrent pour danser.

Lizzy alla s'asseoir au fond de la salle pour discuter avec son ami Charlotte.

Un vieil homme, Mr Durham, duc de Fabrebourg, s'avança vers Lizzy et l'invita à danser, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Ils ne purent danser très longtemps, en effet les jambes du duc lui causaient de la douleur et il dut s'asseoir.

Lizzy sensible à sa situation s'assied à ses côtés et continua à discuter avec lui quelques instants.

Darcy était à l'autre bout de la salle et observait Élizabeth.

Quand Bingley eut connaissance de cette situation, il alla rencontrer Darcy pour lui rappeler ses devoirs :

-Madame Darcy aurait sûrement aimé cette soirée, commença Bingley

-Certainement, se contenta de répondre Darcy

-Darcy! Dit sèchement Bingley – regardez-moi!

Mr Darcy surprit se retourna vers Bingley

-N'y pensez même pas…chuchota-t-il

-je sais, je sais… je me tiens loin d'elle comme vous voyez, rassurez-vous…

-Mais vous l'observez à un point tel que vos interlocuteurs préfèrent vous laisser seuls…

Darcy regarda autour de lui réalisant qu'il était effectivement seul.

Désorienté, il répondit :

-Je vais prendre l'air quelques instants

Bingley le regarda sortir tout en s'assurant que Lizzy ne le suivait pas.

Jane vint le trouver

-Jane, je crains qu'il ne faille mieux surveiller votre sœur et mon ami…Darcy ne cesse de la dévorer des yeux et des rumeurs commencent à se lever…


	3. Chapitre 3-Résignation et tentation

Bonjour! voici un autre petit chapitre pour vous!

J'espère que vous aimerez... encore une fois, je sais que je vais un peu vite dans l'histoire mais c'est voulu ainsi...:)

Merci aux reviews :

 _ **Lys Rose : tu auras bientôt la réponse!**_

 _ **Phile : dans les prochains chapitres nous parlerons de Miss Debourg et comment s'en débarrasser!**_

 _ **Elij: Oh lala que de violence :)**_

 _ **Guest : Merci pour ton commentaire!**_

 _ **timinoo1 : Merci pour ton commentaire!**_

* * *

Quelques mois après le mariage de Jane, Mr Durham, Duc de Fabreboug, vint rendre visite au Bennet.

Le vieil homme était veuf et cherchait une femme pour agrémenter ses derniers jours.

Il demanda la main d'Élizabeth devant sa mère qui répondit à sa place d'un éclat si vif que Mr Durham n'eut jamais comprit si Élizabeth avait accepté.

Il s'empressa de mettre la bague au doigt de Lizzy et ajouta :  
-Bientôt, vous serez Mme Durham, Duchesse de Fabrebourg

Devant cette réaction excessive de sa mère, la vitesse à laquelle tout cela s'est déroulé, Lizzy ne savait ce qui était vrai ou imaginaire…elle s'y soumit sans trop réfléchir…

Elle se retrouva rapidement fiancée à Mr Durham, qu'elle connaissait à peine.

Quand elle annonça ses fiançailles à son père Mr Bennet, il eut un malaise. On se précipita pour le coucher dans son lit et fit appeler un docteur. Celui-ci fut formel, Mr Bennet était très souffrant et près de la mort.

Mr Durham en gentleman et devant cette tourmente, proposa à Élizabeth de prendre en charge sa mère et ses sœurs. Il assurait leur avenir et leur fournirait un revenu annuel substantiel pour rénover leur domaine et engager des employés.

Suite à cette nouvelle, Lizzy alla trouver son père, seul à seul.

Mr Bennet était dans un état précaire et chaque respiration était souffrante. Avec une voix presque inaudible il dit :

-Ma bien-aimée fille, pourquoi épouseriez-vous un homme aussi vieux que moi?

-Père, c'est un homme bon et il a promit de subvenir aux besoins de mère et mes sœurs.

-Mais comment pourrais-je partir en paix, sachant que vous êtes malheureuse?

-Vous vous trompez père, je suis parfaitement heureuse de venir en aide à ma famille.

-Vous êtes intelligente, chère Elizabeth, mais vous méritez …

Il toussa fortement avant de fermer les yeux.

Élizabeth cria de toutes ses forces :

-Docteur!

Mais quand le docteur se présenta, il ausculta Mr Bennet mais tristement, il confirma sa mort.

Mme Bennet hurla si fort qu'elle en perdit connaissance. Face à cette crise de panique, le docteur lui administra des calmants, qui la firent dormir de longues heures.

Mr Durham se proposa aimablement pour les aider à organiser les funérailles et la succession.

Quand Mme Bennet se réveilla, elle s'assura immédiatement que Lizzy était toujours fiancée à Mr Durham. Ce qu'Élizabeth put lui confirmer.

On envoya chercher Jane et Bingley qui étaient à Netherfield pour qu'ils s'unissent à la famille par ces temps difficiles.

Jane fut atterrée par cette nouvelle et Bingley aida beaucoup Mr Durham à l'organisation de la succession.

Alors que la famille était réunie, Jane et Élizabeth se retrouvèrent seule sur le balcon.

-Jane, c'est à cause de moi que père est décédé…sanglota-t-elle

-Pourquoi donc?

-Quand je lui ai appris que j'étais fiancée à Mr Durham, il a eut un malaise.

-Son étonnement a certainement été violent, mais vous ne pouvez porter le fardeau de sa mort, Lizzy. Nous devons nous soumettre à l'idée que père était âgé… mais au fait, pourquoi avez-vous accepté d'épouser Mr Durham?

-Oh Jane, je ne sais pas, il est un bienfaiteur…notre famille sera en sécurité

-Promets-moi de venir me visiter à Netherfield et venir y passer quelques jours. Nous discuterons de tout cela plus librement qu'ici.

Quelques semaines s'écoulèrent, et la douleur de la perte de Mr Bennet s'apprivoisait, Lizzy décida d'aller visiter Jane pour quelques jours à Netherfield avant de préparer son mariage.

En arrivant à Netherfield, Charles et Jane semblaient lumineux et réjouis de sa visite, ils avaient fait préparer des quartiers pour elle, afin qu'elle s'y sente confortable. Jane se hâta de prendre Lizzy en privé pour lui parler

-Raconte-moi tout Élizabeth!

-Il s'agit du duc de Faubourg, il était présent à tes noces…

-Je sais qui il est...mais…Lizzy….c'est un vieil homme…as-tu des sentiments pour lui?

-Jane! Dit-elle désespérée…

-Lizzy tu mérites mieux que lui!

-C'est un duc, comment pourrais-je trouver meilleur mari? De plus, je le considère comme un bienfaiteur. Le pasteur à l'Église ne nous a-t-il pas parlé de « contentement » ?

-Tu pourrais trouver l'amour! L'amour est si doux, Lizzy

Lizzy s'empressa de dire

-Non, je ne veux plus…c'est trop douloureux…il y a plus que l'amour dans la vie…

-Aimes-tu toujours Mr Darcy? As-tu réussi à l'oublier?

Lizzy resta silencieuse quelques secondes et devant ce silence, Jane ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre

-Mais Lizzy, je ne sais plus quoi te dire…il est marié…comme j'ai pitié de toi

-Jane, je t'en prie je ne veux plus entendre parler de Mr Darcy…Si vous me questionnez continuellement à son sujet, comment pourrais-je l'oublier?

Bingley entra subitement dans la pièce, teint pâle

-Jane, je dois te parler en privé…immédiatement

Jane inquiète alla rejoindre Bingley

-Jane, le pire est arrivé

-Charles, je t'en prie dis-moi!

Il s'approcha près de l'oreille de Jane pour chuchoter :

-Darcy est à la porte…il est venu passer quelques jours ici…

Jane se contenta de mettre sa main devant sa bouche

-Quelle l'horreur, qu'allons-nous faire?

-Il faut les tenir occupés pour éviter qu'ils ne se retrouvent dit Bingley, occupez-vous d'Élizabeth et je me consacrerai à Darcy.

-Mais nous devons au moins les avertir de leur présence respective

-Bien sûr…mais restons protocolaire…

Jane retourna voir Lizzy la mine inquiète

-Élizabeth, dit-elle doucement, je suis désolée…

-Quoi donc? Que se passe-t-il?

-Charles vient de me dire que Mr Darcy est à la porte, il est venu passer quelques jours ici…nous ne l'attendions pas, je te prie de me croire!

Lizzy se sentit fondre sur place. Ses jambes ramollirent et son souffle s'accéléra. Quelle étrange situation se dressait devant elle…

-N'ayez crainte, chère sœur, je ne vous laisserai pas seul avec lui. Mais pour l'instant, nous nous devons d'aller le saluer.

En arrivant à la porte, Darcy se tenait content et heureux devant son ami. Il était visiblement enchanté de le retrouver.

Jane et Lizzy descendirent tranquillement les marches. Darcy aperçu rapidement Jane et s'empressa de lancer

-C'est donc grâce à votre épouse que vous avez si bonne mi…

Puis il vit Élizabeth et devint tout à coup complètement muet.

Bingley défendit

-Miss Élizabeth est en visite chez nous quelques jours…

Il regardait Darcy et voyant qu'il était toujours muet en regardant Lizzy, ajouta :

-…Elles s'appliquent à préparer le mariage de Miss Élizabeth… dit-il en se raclant la gorge

Darcy se retourna vers Bingley pour bien saisir ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Puis sortant de sa torpeur il lança :

-Pardonnez-moi, je me dois de vous féliciter … -et la gorge serrée il ajouta : - A qui donc aurez-vous l'honneur d'être l'épouse?

Devant le silence de Lizzy, Jane parla à sa place :

-Mr Durham, duc de Faubourg

-Je sais qui est Mr Durham…mais…

Visiblement bouleversé, Darcy luttait pour ne pas fulminer ou pour questionner la fiancée sur son choix…les bonnes manières lui en empêchaient…

Jane invita rapidement Élizabeth à marcher dans les jardins pendant que Mr Darcy s'installait.

À peine à l'extérieur, Lizzy respira enfin.

-Lizzy, je ne sais comment m'excuser de cette situation…

-Vous n'avez rien à vous faire pardonner chère sœur…

-J'ai peur qu'il ne vous trouble encore…

-Vous vous trompez, j'ai seulement été surprise de sa visite… il fallait bien qu'il apprendre que je me marie bientôt…

-Je vous connais Lizzy, j'ai bien compris que vous l'aimez toujours et que vous assurez votre avenir ainsi que celui de nos jeunes sœurs en épousant cet infâme Mr Durham…

-Jane! Il s'agit de mon fiancée et futur époux, comment peux-tu proférer de telles injures à son sujet!

-Je suis désolée, mais je sais pertinemment que tu ne l'aimes pas…

-Je préfèrerais que nous ne parlions plus de cette situation…Mon « fiancée » est un homme certainement bon qui prendra bien soin de moi et ma famille…

-Alors parlons de ton mariage…Faut-il prévoir un banc pour Mr Durham ou est-ce qu'il pourra rester debout toute la cérémonie?

-Jane! Lança t-elle pour finalement ricaner de la situation

OoOoO

-Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt Darcy!

-Je suis désolé, je sais que vous êtes toujours heureux de m'accueillir quand je vis des périodes difficiles mais j'ai manqué de bienséance en arrivant sans avertir…

-Vous vivez donc des moments difficiles?

-Onze longs mois...Charles…je n'en peux plus

-Est-elle toujours alitée?

-Oui toujours, elle ne s'est jamais relevée…je pense même qu'elle feint le malaise de peur que je ne la touche.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas…?

-Toujours pas, croyez-moi, je suis certain qu'elle se réjouit autant que moi de cette absence de « contact ». Mais Lady Catherine attends un héritier…et elle me tourmente pour…c'est horrible, Charles, c'est atroce…

-Comme je vous plains

-Mais le mariage vous sied bien, cher ami! Dit Darcy en lui tapotant le dos joyeux

-Merveilleusement bien je dirais…Je suis si heureux! Jane est merveilleuse et…

Puis Bingley préféra taire le reste de son éloge pour ne pas torturer Darcy encore plus sur son malheureux mariage…

Après un long silence :

-je suis désolée pour Miss Élizabeth…je…

-Je suis franchement surpris qu'elle épouse Mr Durham…

-Oui, nous le sommes tous…

Darcy secouant la tête et clignant des yeux

-Je ne puis me l'imaginer avec ce vieillard… je crains qu'elle ne l'épouse que par devoir…

-Jane croit également cela…comment une si jeune femme aimerait un vieillard qui tient à peine debout?

-Elle…elle m'a rejeté pour… ça… dit-il songeur puis ajouta

Est-elle heureuse de ses fiançailles ?

Bingley n'osant pas répondre bredouilla… je ne sais pas…

Ce qui ne plut aucunement à Darcy

OoOoO

Jane marcha un bon moment dans les jardins avec Élizabeth et quand elles rentrèrent à la maison, Bingley offrit à Darcy d'aller marcher à leur tour. Tout pour éviter qu'ils soient ensembles.

Puis, l'heure du dîner arriva, où tous se retrouveraient autour de la table.

-Charles que ferons-nous pour le dîner? Devons-nous les asseoir côte à côte ou face l'un de l'autre?

-Je crois bien…je ne sais pas…quelle étrange situation!

-Souhaitons qu'un des deux demande son dîner dans sa chambre conclu Jane

En arrivant à la salle à manger, Lizzy et Darcy étaient tous deux présents…

Maladroitement, Jane et Charles guidèrent Darcy et Lizzy qui se retrouvèrent côte à côte.

Le cœur d'Élizabeth palpitait et elle frissonnait silencieusement. Ils étaient si près que leur vêtement se touchait. Ce que Lizzy remarqua instantanément. Elle sentait sa présence à ses côtés. Son charisme et son calme la troublait. Quand Élizabeth s'assied à ses côtés, Darcy sentit une douce odeur sucrée émanant de ses cheveux. Il observa ensuite une petite boucle de cheveux qui tombait dans son cou. Bingley et Jane s'évertuèrent à diriger les conversations vers des sujets distrayants, afin d'éviter les lourds silences ou les questions inopportunes. Mais Darcy se retournait régulièrement vers Élizabeth pour lui demander son opinion sur chacun des sujets. Chaque fois, elle essayait de fuir son regard et préférait regarder leurs hôtes. Il aimait observer ses yeux briller et lire sur ses lèvres chaque mot qu'elle prononçait. À peine le repas terminé, Lizzy s'esquiva dans sa chambre, incapable de subir cette torture plus longtemps.

Très tard ce soir là elle ne s'endormait pas, faute de se remémorer chacun des regards que Darcy lui avait lancé durant le repas. Bien qu'elle essayait de ne pas y penser et se concentrer sur son futur mariage, ses moments troublants la hantait. Elle enfila une robe de chambre et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où elle pouvait trouver un livre qui lui changerait les idées.

Elle choisit un magnifique roman avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Quelques minutes plus tard, Darcy arriva.

Visiblement surpris de la voir, il se retourna pour s'en aller avant qu'elle ne le voit. Mais il était trop tard

Elle se leva doucement et s'inclina pour le saluer

-Je suis désolé dit-il je ne pensais pas que vous seriez ici à cette heure…

-Non, ne soyez pas désolé je quittais justement…je n'ai pas trouvé sommeil et…je suis désolée… je vous laisse la place…

-Non, je vous en prie…

Elle s'avança vers lui, livre en main pour le contourner et partir.

Mais il étira son bras pour lui entraver la voie. Dans cette position, ils étaient presque enlacés :

-Ne faites pas ça, murmura-t-il

-Quoi donc?

-Ne l'épousez pas

-Mr Darcy ! dit-elle insultée

-C'est un vieillard ! Il peut à peine se tenir debout! Lança-t-il

-Mr Darcy! Répéta-t-elle scandalisée

À chaque question, ils étaient de plus en plus près un de l'autre

-Dites-moi que vous l'aimez…chuchota-t-il le regard chaleureux

La respiration de Lizzy était maintenant haletante…une vague de chaleur l'avait envahit et la proximité avec Mr Darcy la faisait frémir.

-Je ne le puis…bredouilla-t-elle en regardant de côté

-Alors, ne l'épousez pas

Lizzy le regardant directement dans les yeux lui lança fermement

-Mr Darcy, savez-vous ce qu'est être une femme à notre époque? Connaissez-vous l'angoisse de devoir assurer son avenir? Et la pression d'une mère impatiente? Croyez-vous, Mr Darcy, que je me réjouie à l'idée de me retrouver dans ses bras? lança Lizzy avant de mettre sa main sur sa bouche pour avoir trop parlé

-Je le répète ne l'épousez pas, chuchota-t-il nullement impressionné par le ton que Lizzy venait d'utiliser

Lizzy remarqua que la respiration de Darcy avait également changé, que sa proximité était très attrayante et elle redécouvrait cette tension qui existait entre eux…

-Mr Darcy, il est trop tard…murmura-t-elle la voix en sanglot…

-Ne faites pas la même erreur que moi

-Que dirait votre femme de cette affirmation, elle en serait certainement attristée

-Elle serait plutôt d'accord avec moi…croyez-moi…je pense même qu'elle feint le malaise depuis notre mariage pour éviter que je ne la touche…

-Je ne crois pas être la bonne personne pour recevoir vos confidences, peut-être devriez-vous parler à Bingley ou peut-être essayer de mieux connaître votre femme? Chuchota-t-elle toujours

-Bingley sait parfaitement… que je vous aime…et que ce mariage était une erreur…pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il s'applique à nous tenir éloignés? Il a évidemment peur de nous mettre en danger.

Lizzy manqua de souffle. Leur visage était si près qu'elle sentait sa chaleur et le bout de leur nez se touchaient… la tension se transformait en pulsion presque incontrôlable.

-Je vous en prie, chuchota Lizzy tout en scrutant tendrement son visage…n'ajoutez pas à mon regret de ne pas vous avoir épousé, la honte d'être une fiancée infidèle…

Darcy ne pensait plus qu'à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes…leur proximité très indécente ne lui importait guère.

-Dites-moi seulement que vous le détestez moins que moi… et je vous laisserai tranquille

Lizzy complètement dépourvue répondit exaspérée

-Je ne peux pas…et je ne vous déteste pas…sanglota-t-elle

À ces mots, il la colla au mur et l'embrassa tendrement. Lizzy soulagée de profiter de cette intimité interdite, glissa sa main sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux, l'attirant un peu plus vers elle. Elle déplaça ensuite sa main sur son dos…

Darcy avait tant rêvé à ses lèvres et la chaleur d'Élizabeth qu'il pouvait enfin aisément ressentir en cet instant.

Lizzy n'avait cessé de penser aux larges épaules de Darcy mais maintenant du bout du doigt elle explorait son dos, ce qui donnait des frissons à son partenaire fugace.

Darcy la repoussa subitement

-Je dois partir…je dois absolument partir…

Puis il laissa, Lizzy seule dans la bibliothèque.


	4. Chapitre 4-Réconciliation ou séparation?

Bonjour!

Voici une autre petit chapitre juste pour vous...J'espère que vous aimerez!

 **Merci aux Reviews! Phile et Ana suarez**

 **Encore des Reviews j'aime ça, ça me motive :)**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, avant le lever du soleil, Darcy se préparait à partir. Ce baiser à la bibliothèque ne lui avait laissé aucun regret et la douceur des lèvres de Lizzy l'avait hantée le reste de la nuit.

Bingley l'intercepta

-Darcy? Pourquoi nous quittez-vous déjà? Vous m'avez justement fait le discours hier, que vous aviez besoin de quelques jours de repos…

-Je dois partir, c'est mieux ainsi

-Parlez-vous de Miss Élizabeth ou de votre épouse?

Mais Darcy resta muet en regardant le sol. Mais Charles insista :

-Comme c'est triste…je pensais aller chasser aujourd'hui…dit-il mine confite

Darcy hésita quelques secondes. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Bingley ce qui s'était passé et comment il était urgent qu'il s'éloigne d'Élizabeth, puis plia

-D'accord, un seul jour et je retourne à Pemberly

Bingley sourit de bonheur

Ils se préparèrent alors pour la chasse où Darcy serait éloigné d'Élizabeth pour quelques heures.

Jane et Lizzy discutèrent toute la matinée autour d'un thé et brodèrent ensemble. Elizabeth eut plusieurs fois envie de dire à sa sœur qu'ils s'étaient embrassés et comment elle avait apprécié. Mais elle ne le fit pas de peur de représailles et de ternir leurs réputations.

Après de déjeuner, Jane libéra Élizabeth pour qu'elle aille marcher sur leur terrain, croyant que les hommes étaient toujours à la chasse. Élizabeth était enchantée d'être enfin seule et apporta avec elle un livre et une couverture. Elle se réfugia près d'un magnifique lac, où elle posa sa couverture à l'ombre d'un arbre et s'installa pour lire.

Elle s'y endormit quelques instants.

Un bruit de sabot la tira de son sommeil et elle se leva promptement.

C'était Darcy, et il était autant surpris qu'elle de se croiser si loin dans la prairie.

Il descendit de son cheval puis l'attacha à l'arbre, avant de la saluer.

-Mr Darcy s'exclama Élizabeth, je vous croyais à la chasse

-J'y étais mais nous avons fait de bonnes prises et nous devions revenir pour apporter le gibier aux cuisines.

Un lourd silence s'en suivit puis Darcy osa :

-Je vous croyais avec Jane…mais je vois que vous lisiez un livre, je vous dérange peut-être ?

-Oui…non…Je…je m'étais assoupie…

-Je suis désolé…

-Non! Ne le soyez pas! Si je me suis assoupie un instant c'est que j'ai mal dormi la nuit passée…mais il est préférable que je ne dorme pas aujourd'hui si je veux tomber de sommeil cette nuit… dit-elle en tentant de sourire pour alléger l'ambiance.

Darcy la voyant troublée, hésita puis demanda :

-Est-ce votre lit qui était inconfortable ou est-ce le regret qui vous tenaillait?

Lizzy n'osa pas le regarder, scrutait le sol puis lança :

-Et vous Mr Darcy, avez-bien dormi?

-Non pas du tout! dit-il, pour ma part c'est l'absence de regret qui m'a troublé

Elizabeth fit mine d'être scandalisée et commença à assembler ses choses pour retourner au domaine.

-Je crois que nous devrions parler de cette nuit…dit timidement Darcy

-Vous savez comme moi que c'était une erreur et je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions ajouter de plus -dit-elle en continuant à plier sa couverture

-Allons donc Miss Élizabeth! Vous épousez Mr Durham pour assurer l'avenir de votre famille, mais je peux très bien subvenir aux besoins de votre famille aussi!

-C'est impossible! S'écria-t-elle en se tenant debout devant lui – Quand allez-vous réaliser qu'il est trop tard? Vous ne pouvez pourvoir à mes besoins tout en étant marié à Miss Debourg! Votre réputation...

Darcy l'interrompit :

-C'est assez de ma réputation! Il s'agit de votre bonheur !

-Alors qu'avez-vous à m'offrir, Mr Darcy? Le célibat toute ma vie en échange de votre allocation? Et que faites-vous de mon désir d'être épouse, maîtresse de ma maison et …mère? Dit-elle la voix en sanglot

-Mère? Pensez-vous vraiment que Mr Durham pourra vous donner un enfant? Dit-il, dégouté

-Un enfant sera certainement ma consolation de cette triste vie qui m'attend! Cria-t-elle avant de regretter ses derniers mots. Puis elle ajouta en colère : Je ne serai jamais celle que vous rejoindrez au milieu de la nuit pour assouvir ce que votre femme ne peut vous offrir!

-Évidemment! Bien sur! Il n'est pas question de…dit-il complètement mal à l'aise

Puis une larme commença à couler sur la joue d'Élizabeth…

Darcy s'approcha d'elle et le serra pour la consoler, Lizzy s'appuya contre sa poitrine.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, si je n'avais pas été si colérique et impulsif je ne me serais jamais marié avec Miss Debourg…

-Je suis désolée d'avoir été si cruelle envers vous, si je n'avais pas été si orgueilleuse…repoussé si violemment…répondit Lizzy sur le même ton

Puis, glissant ses doigts sous son menton, il l'embrassa doucement pendant de longues secondes. Elizabeth ne résista aucunement.

En ouvrant les yeux, il vit qu'elle pleurait toujours

-Pourquoi pleurez-vous?

-Parce que c'est la dernière fois que je vous voie de ma vie…

-Ne dites pas cela…

-Vous savez qu'il le faut …

-Darcy ! cria Bingley

Les deux tourtereaux sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent brusquement

Bingley se tenait à courte distante d'eux et semblait furieux.

-Je dois vous parler immédiatement! S'écria Charles

Darcy s'avança vers lui, visiblement coupable

-Que faites-vous Darcy? Vous êtes marié! Lança-t-il furieux- Seriez-vous en train de vous débaucher? Je ne vous permettrai pas de… bahhhhhh! Grongna-t-il en se prenant la tête -Vous troublez Miss Élizabeth aussi! Où sont vos manières ? Où est le gentleman que je connais? Vous avez toujours été un grand frère pour moi et voilà que je vous gronde comme si j'étais votre père!

Puis reprenant son calme :

-Darcy vous êtes chez moi! Je ne peux pas être complice de cette situation…

-Me demandez-vous de quitter ?

Bingley mal à l'aise n'osait pas répondre

-Darcy, vous êtes mon plus cher ami, j'ai essayé de vous aider en vous éloignant d'elle, mais je vous laisse seul quelques minutes et vous en profitez pour vous brûler… Je crois qu'il serait judicieux, pour le moment…que vous quittiez

Darcy savait bien trop que son ami avait raison. En agissant ainsi avec Élizabeth, il mettait trop de réputations en danger. Les enjeux d'une relation aussi prohibée étaient grands.

-Permettez-moi de lui dire adieu- dit-il soumis

-D'accord, mais je vous surveille et vous ne vous approchez pas d'elle!

Darcy retourna auprès de Lizzy, visage défait

-Je dois partir, Bingley veut que je quitte à l'instant

Lizzy qui n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer ajouta :

-C'est mieux ainsi…Entre nous, c'est impossible Darcy…pour notre bien et notre bonheur, nous ne devons plus nous revoir

-Il ne peut en être ainsi…je vais trouver une solution…dit-il la gorge serrée par la douleur

Puis Élizabeth se retourna pour lui faire dos.

Charles surveilla William jusqu'à son départ et cacha ce qu'il avait vu à Jane pour ne pas la tourmenter.

-Darcy, vous êtes le meilleur gentleman que je connais…Mais… que vous a fait Miss Élizabeth pour que vous perdiez à ce point vos manières?

-Elle me fait revivre, je n'y peux rien

-Je ne sais pas comment vous arriverez à reprendre votre raison, mais il le faut…Juste ciel…je ne vous envie pas…Aujourd'hui vous retournez au chevet de votre épouse, peut-être trouverez vous le courage d'assumer vos décisions et d'oublier Miss Élizabeth

-Souhaitez-moi plutôt de trouver une solution à cette étourderie qu'est mon mariage…

Quand Jane apprit que Mr Darcy avait quitté si tôt, elle trouva Lizzy pour lui demander des explications :

-As-tu parlé à Mr Darcy?

-Je crains que oui…

-Mais que s'est-il passé pour qu'il quitte si sauvagement?

-Nous nous sommes disputés, comme nous en avons l'habitude chaque fois que nous nous parlons…Je crois que c'est mieux ainsi…je souhaite ne plus reparler de cette histoire et nous ne risquons plus de nous revoir… je dois me concentrer à préparer mon mariage –mentit-elle

-Alors tu n'as pas changé d'idée en le revoyant?

-Jane! Tu t'évertues à me rappeler qu'il est marié! Voudrais-tu me convaincre du contraire maintenant? Ne parlons plus de lui je t'en prie…Je retournerai à Longbourn demain pour terminer les préparatifs avec maman…


	5. Chapitre 5-Complications

SURPRISE! un autre chapitre !

 **Liv 85 : merci pour ton commentaire c'est très gentil!**

 **20 : une annulation de mariage est possible mais rien n'est simple! :P**

 **Elij : quelques réponses pour toi dans ce chapitre**

 **Lys-rose : On a des nouvelles de lady Catherine : Darcy ne s'en laisse plus imposer par elle!**

 **Monica : Je ne connais pas bien l'anglais ni les manières des années 1800 alors...je suppose que par mariage Élizabeth deviendra Duchesse. Et pour Mr Bennet, je crois qu'il a eu une attaque cardiaque qui l'a affaibli au point où il est décédé très rapidement. Ceci explique qu'il n'était pas malade**

 **Vos reviews me font toujours plaisir!**

* * *

Lady Catherine arriva en grande pompe à Pemberly

-Je veux parler à mon neveu Mr Darcy immédiatement.

Le majordome alla chercher Darcy qui était dans son bureau

-Lady Catherine, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?

-Mr Darcy! N'essayez pas d'être gentil avec moi! Je suis horrifiée de la façon dont vous traitez ma fille!

-Je vous demande pardon ? Elle a tous les soins nécessaires à son bon rétablissement et le médecin passe régulièrement!

-Elle m'a fait part de vos « insuccès »…

Darcy fut bouche-bée, ne sachant s'il comprenait la même chose qu'elle…

-Je crains que vous soyez hypocrite! Je vous soupçonne de regretter votre mariage avec ma fille et de vous languir de Miss Bennet. Ainsi, si vous ne consommez pas votre mariage, vous vous gardez la possibilité de l'annuler!

-L'annuler vous dites?

-Tel que la sainte Église le permet dans de telles circonstances! Niez-vous avoir médité un tel plan?

Les yeux de Darcy s'illuminèrent

-Merci tante Catherine, Merci! Dit-il avant de prendre son manteau pour quitter

-Je ne vous laisserai pas être insolent avec moi comme cela, revenez ici toute suite!

Darcy alla consulter le clergé du compté, qui lui confirma les paroles de sa tante. L'incapacité de procréer était en fait une des seules raisons qui permettait de mettre fin à un mariage. Devant cette nouvelle, Darcy s'empressa d'aller en parler à Miss Debourg.

Étrangement, celle-ci acquiesça immédiatement. Elle n'avait jamais souhaité se marier à Mr Darcy et elle aspirait même au célibat. Sa maladie la rendait fragile quoique consciente de son état lamentable.

L'Ecclésiastique se rendit à Pemberly pour rencontrer Miss Debourg et Mr Darcy. Après plusieurs heures de discussion, d'encouragement et d'exhortation, puis plusieurs jours de réflexion et de représailles face à leur cœur endurcis, il acquiesça à leur annulation de mariage. Ils purent enfin annuler le mariage au grand dam de Lady Catherine qui s'objecta corps et âme contre cette injure. Darcy lui fit ravaler ses multiples menaces d'indignation publique et de désapprobation sociale, puis mit son orgueil de côté pour corriger cette malheureuse erreur maritale. Lady Catherine dut tout de même se résoudre à reprendre sa fille à ses côtés et dire adieux à ses rêves d'un héritier pour Rosing Park.

OoOoO

Les jours passèrent très vite et Lizzy eut tôt envie de quitter la maison familiale de Longbourn pour reposer ses oreilles des lamentations de sa pauvre mère, quoiqu'elle angoissait face à son futur mari. En effet, épouser un vieillard qu'elle n'aimait aucunement ne l'enchantait pas….tandis qu'elle sentait encore les lèvres de Mr Darcy sur les siennes et avec quelle passion il l'avait étreinte… Peut-être pourra-t-elle s'évader dans ces souvenirs quand son mari remplira son « devoir conjugal »… Elle savait du moins, qu'elle ne devait plus le rencontrer. Ces moments intimes dans la bibliothèque lui avait laissé plus de rêverie que de regret et elle savait pertinemment que Darcy connaissait maintenant la nature de ses sentiments. Leur deuxième rencontre près du lac avait été fort émotive aussi et appuyait le fait qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à refreiner leurs pulsions. Elle ne savait pas si sa tentative d'éloigner Mr Darcy avait été efficace.

Il était très risqué en effet, qu'ils trouvent mutuellement un réconfort concernant leurs deux mariages malheureux.

Le mariage était organisé à Londres, au manoir de Mr Durham. Il y avait très peu d'invités et les enfants de Mr Durham étaient présents. Il était très insolite pour Lizzy d'être une nouvelle mariée avec des enfants plus âgés qu'elle. Suffisamment âgés pour être déjà mariés…

La cérémonie fut brève et très conservatrice. Il était plutôt évident qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mariage d'amour. Lizzy avait souhaité de tout son cœur que Mr Darcy interrompe la cérémonie pour s'y opposer, mais il ne le fit pas. Il ne s'y présenta même pas. Le baiser que Mr Durham lui réservât pour consolider leur mariage devant l'autel avait été froid, sec et fort dégoutant. Les vieilles lèvres sèches et ridées de Mr Durham ne rappelaient en rien celle de Mr Darcy, et l'odeur fétide que dégageait son nouveau mari l'horrifiait.

Après que la cérémonie fut terminée, les invités étaient accueillis à l'extérieur du domaine pour dîner dans les jardins. La journée était ensoleillée et la température agréable. Tranquillement les invités quittèrent un à un laissant ainsi la famille Bennet et Mr Durham seuls.

Lizzy profita d'un moment de solitude pour aller près du lac et se reposer quelques instants. Émue par cette étrange situation, elle versa quelques larmes. Elle était maintenant mariée à un homme âgé qui lui ferait vivre sa nuit de noces le soir même. Rabaissée au point où elle s'était mariée à cet inconnu pour financer l'avenir de sa mère et ses sœurs. Jamais elle ne se serait imaginée dans une telle prison faisant fit de ses rêves d'amour véritable.

Alors qu'elle essuyait ses larmes, Darcy arriva sur son cheval. Il reconnut Lizzy de loin et se dirigea vers elle

-Miss Élizabeth, ne faites pas ça! S'écria-t-il aussitôt qu'il se sentait à portée de voix

-Mr Darcy, je vous en prie, vous devez partir!

-Ne l'épousez pas, épousez-moi!

Lizzy le regarda avec étonnement et incompréhension

Il arriva à ses côtés et descendit de son cheval pour lui prendre les mains

-J'ai rencontré le clergé et j'ai réussi à obtenir l'annulation de notre mariage. Miss Debourg a accepté avec joie notre annulation

-Une annulation de mariage?

-Oui,… j'avais oublié que cette procédure existait et… c'est ma tante qui m'a soufflé mot, bien malgré elle, de cette possibilité…quand il n'y a pas de rapports …charnels…-Darcy rougit-

Mais voyant Lizzy aux larmes et troublée devant cet aveu, il regarda au loin et vit Mr Durham qui les surveillait. Il regarda de nouveau Lizzy, constatant qu'elle était en robe de mariée, secoua la tête en désapprobation

-Non, …ne me dites pas que je suis arrivé trop tard…

Lizzy ne put répondre à cause de ses sanglots.

Darcy atterré, recula de quelques pas…cette nouvelle le laissait sans voix.

-Non…Il ne peut en être ainsi…non…je ne peux pas…

Puis en reprenant ses esprits :

-Peut-être voudra-t-il annuler le mariage lui aussi?

Et sans demander la permission à Élizabeth, il courut vers Mr Durham où il l'invita à discuter en privé dans son bureau.

Mr Durham fut formel

-Il n'en est pas question! Elle est ma femme et vous ne me la volerez pas! Je suis déçu de vous Mr Darcy! Et j'en aviserai votre tante! Quel scandale! Votre réputation sera certainement affectée!

Puis il mit Darcy à la porte avant de prendre fermement le bras d'Élizabeth, qu'il guida vers l'intérieur où il la força à entrer immédiatement. On vit au visage de Lizzy que sa prise était douloureuse.

Le majordome retint Darcy pour ne pas que celui-ci se jette sur Mr Durham et risquer de le blesser mortellement à cause de son âge avancé.

Mr Durham avait été un homme violent avec ses enfants et sa défunte femme. La vieillesse l'avait certainement assagit et affaiblit, mais savoir qu'Élizabeth et Darcy avaient des sentiments, le mit hors de lui.

Il frappa violemment Lizzy qui fut marquée d'une ecchymose au visage. Il l'entraina ensuite dans leur chambre où il voulut la prendre de force. Lizzy se débattit quelques instants, le suppliant d'être un gentleman. Sa famille et Mr Darcy étaient effectivement encore présents à l'extérieur…Il déchira le col de sa robe en essayant d'avoir accès à plus de peau…Puis à force de se débattre, elle le repoussa farouchement et le vieil homme tomba et se blessa gravement à la tête.

Lizzy complètement figée appela à l'aide pour aider son mari. Mr Darcy entendant les cris d'Élizabeth se précipita à sa rescousse suivit du majordome, qui marchait le plus rapidement que ses jambes lui permettaient.

Ils trouvèrent Lizzy stupéfaite un œil enflé, la robe déchirée, du sang coulait de sa lèvre. Mr Durham gisant par terre dans une marre de sang.

Le Majordome fit chercher un médecin pendant que Darcy prenait Lizzy dans ses bras pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et la recouvrit de son manteau pour cacher son vêtement déchiré. Il remarqua immédiatement son œil enflé est sa lèvre fendue.

-Qu'est-il arrivé? Dit le majordome

-Il m'a frappé et…il voulait…je l'ai poussé…

Darcy demanda de l'eau froide pour l'œil de Lizzy, puis l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le lit et appliqua la compresse sur son œil et appuya sa tête sur son torse en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle pour la consoler. Tout en regardant les serviteurs essayer de s'occuper de Mr Durham.

Les sanglots de Lizzy étaient insoutenables. L'image de cet homme violent reposant au sol à cause d'elle la mettait dans un choc insupportable.

Mrs Bennet arrivant dans la chambre vit toute suite Lizzy dans les bras de Mr Darcy et elle s'empressa de les séparer devant le regard penaud de Darcy qui n'avait pas réalisé cette position inadéquate.

Les hommes soulevèrent Mr Durham pour le coucher dans le lit avant de demander à tout le monde de quitter la chambre.

Le médecin arriva quelques heures plus tard, où il constata qu'il respirait toujours mais était inconscient. Il l'ausculta pendant plusieurs minutes, lui administra des médicaments avant de conclure qu'il fallait attendre qu'il se réveille pour connaître son véritable état. Il convoqua le policier pour enquêter sur cette affaire. Avant quoi, tous devaient rester au domaine et attendre d'être libérés par l'enquêteur.

Mrs Bennet se lamenta toute la nuit de ses spasmes et Lydia, Kitty et Mary passèrent la nuit avec Lizzy sur le fauteuil du salon essayant de la réconforter. Élizabeth épuisée, s'endormit sur les genoux de Mary. Mr Darcy qui n'était pas officiellement invité dût aussi rester pour attendre les autorités. Il s'enferma dans une chambre d'invité où il ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Au petit matin, le policier arriva et demanda de rencontrer Miss Élizabeth en privé pour l'interroger.

-Il m'a frappé, je vous le jure Monsieur!

-Mais votre réplique l'a presque tué!

-Mais je ne voulais pas! Il me frappait si fort, je l'ai repoussé…il est tombé…

Complètement anéantie, elle essayait d'expliquer les évènements.

-Je vois effectivement que votre œil en enflé et que votre joue est marquée…

-Monsieur, il n'agissait pas en gentleman…il voulait me prendre de force…

-Mais madame…il était votre mari, il avait le droit

-Le droit vous dite? Il déchirait ma robe pendant que je suppliais de patienter à peine quelques instants! Cria t-elle

-L'avez-vous frappé?

-Non je l'ai à peine repoussé!

Darcy était dans le salon et entendait Lizzy crier. Il marchait fébrilement en compagnie de Mme Bennet.

-Mme Bennet, je vous en prie, allez aider votre fille!

Mais Mme Bennet prise de panique recommença à se lamenter

Darcy exaspéré par cette longue attente et dégoûté d'entendre Mrs Bennet se lamenter, sortit marcher dans l'allée centrale.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes Lizzy yeux bouffis et le policier sortirent du bureau. Darcy qui gardait à l'œil la porte du bureau entra précipitamment.

-Il semble que ce soit un accident. Je dois vous avouer que Mr Durham a la réputation d'être violent, et … tout semble concorder… Je terminerai mon rapport en déclarant la chose comme « accidentelle ». Mme Bennet-Durham…je ne sais si votre mari s'en sortira vivant ou s'il mourra mais je peux vous dire qu'actuellement, vous êtes dispensée concernant cet incident. Je dois cependant vous avertir que si Mr Durham décède, c'est le haut commissariat qui enquêtera sur l'affaire et ses détectives sont méfiants et intraitables…Alors ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite du dénouement que je vous annonce aujourd'hui, il n'est peut-être pas permanent.

Avant de partir, Darcy demanda à voir Lizzy dans les jardins :

-Je suis désolé Élizabeth, je suis responsable de sa violence envers vous…

-Ne le soyez pas, j'aurais dût le laisser faire… après tout c'est mon mari

-Non! Il n'avait pas le droit de vous brusquer de telle sorte! Si j'étais arrivé un peu plus tôt…vous ne seriez pas mariée à cet ignoble Mr Durham!

-Mr Darcy! Je vous en prie…dit-elle en sanglotant, Nous ne devons plus nous voir, je dois retourner au chevet de mon mari

-Ahhhhh…arrêtez de l'appeler « votre mari » -dit-il découragé

-Mais c'est le cas Mr Darcy! S'écria-t-elle, me soumettre à cette situation est la seule chose que je peux faire pour rester saine d'esprit. Alors, je vous en prie…partez et laissez-moi faire ma vie avec mon mari… Je vous souhaite de trouver une femme qui vous rendra heureuse…pleura-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos et courir à l'intérieur de la maison.

Alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui, besoin de son réconfort, elle devait le repousser et accepter sa triste situation. Elle n'avait pour seule consolation que les souvenirs de ses baisers, sa chaleur et le sentiment de sécurité qu'elle éprouvait lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras.

Ainsi, Darcy et la famille Bennet quittèrent laissant Lizzy dans une nouvelle maison inconnue et un mari presque mort. Elle devait maintenant diriger ce domaine ainsi que les employés et s'assurer que le docteur prendrait bien soin de Mr Durham. Cette situation tendue mettait en péril l'avenir de Lizzy. En effet, si son mari décédait, sa liberté était compromise.

Darcy revint dans ses quartiers à Londres désemparé et démoli. Il était incroyable que Lizzy soit marié à ce vieillard et qu'elle puisse être accusée de meurtre advenant le cas où il mourrait.

Devait-il prier pour que Mr Durham vive ? Devait-il désirer que Mr Durham meure? Aucune des deux solutions n'étaient souhaitables.


	6. Chapitre 6- la vie et la mort

Bonjour à tous!

Voici une suite un peu plus réjouissantes que le triste dernier chapitre

 _ **Elij : :) le vieux sa**d ne restera pas longtemps dans notre histoire**_

 _ **Estelle : merci pour ton commentaire, voici la suite!**_

Reviews please!

* * *

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent où Lizzy fut au chevet de Mr Durham. Aucun signe de vie n'encourageait le docteur. Puis durant les mois d'hiver, il commença à être fiévreux. Le docteur l'ausculta et découvrit que ses poumons étaient obstrués. Ainsi, il pressentit la mort de Mr Durham.

Effectivement, les jours qui suivirent, son état de santé se dégrada rapidement et il poussa son dernier souffle.

-Mme Durham, votre mari est mort

Lizzy pleurant :

-Vais-je aller en prison?

-Mme Durham, selon mes connaissances, il serait décédé d'une violente grippe. Je ferai mon rapport au policier du haut commissariat. Je connaissais bien Mr Durham et je savais qu'il était un homme violent… je partagerai aussi ce que je sais de son passé. Que Dieu vous garde.

OoOoO

Depuis le mariage de Lizzy, Darcy s'était enfermé à Pemberly. Il s'était réfugié dans le Whisky et ne trouvait plus aucun plaisir à la vie. Il refusait toute visite et toute vie sociale. Bingley arriva chez lui

-Darcy! Juste ciel! Secouez-vous!

-Pourquoi donc ? Je n'ai plus d'espoir…

-Je suis ici pour vous remuer… premièrement, je vous fais préparer un bain. Je ne sais depuis combien de temps vous vous êtes lavés, mais votre odeur est inquiétante. Votre barbe est si longue vous avez l'air d'un nain.

Ensuite, vous vous habillerez et nous prendrons l'air

Darcy ne réagit aucunement devant la bousculade de son ami, il était toujours affalé dans son fauteuil sirotant son verre.

Bingley lui retira sèchement le verre de Whisky dans sa main puis lui tapota gentiment le visage pour le réveiller

-Allez!

Voyant que rien n'y faisait il ajouta:

-Une fois propre et habillé, je vous donnerai des nouvelles d'Élizabeth

-Bingley! Que savez-vous d'Élizabeth ? lança-t-il impatient

-Oh… Je vous dirai tout, mais seulement une fois lavé et habillé

Puis quitta la chambre précipitamment pour ne pas que Darcy l'attrape pour le contraindre à parler.

Darcy se soumit à son ami bienveillant et se lava, se rasa et s'habilla convenablement.

Il rejoint assez rapidement Bingley au jardin, les yeux plissés par le soleil trop aveuglant

-Comme vous êtes beau mon ami! Ricana Bingley

-Si vous êtes venu me complimenter vous pouvez abandonner votre projet. Mais j'attends vos nouvelles d'Élizabeth.

-Comme nous avons une belle journée ne trouvez-vous pas?

-Bingley! S'écria Darcy, je n'ai pas le cœur à me faire taquiner

Puis Charles reprit son sérieux

-Elle a écrit à Jane. Mr Durham est tombé gravement malade cet hiver… et nous venons tout juste d'apprendre qu'il est mort.

Darcy ne sachant s'il devait se réjouir de cette situation, questionna

-Feront-ils une enquête concernant…l'accident…comment Elizabeth se porte-t-elle?

-Je crois qu'elle est plutôt inquiète…les derniers mois semblent avoir été difficiles pour elle… Malheureusement, le haut commissaire enquête sur l'affaire…

Darcy ferma solidement les yeux

-Que lui arrivera-t-il…la prison? La condamnation à mort? Murmura Darcy

-J'ai ouï dire que le docteur avait rencontré les enquêteurs pour essayer d'aider Élizabeth.

-Que sais-tu d'autre?

-Rien pour l'instant.

Après un long silence :

-Darcy ? Avez-vous ouvert votre courrier dernièrement?

-Non? Pourquoi donc? Dit- il perplexe en regardant Bingley

-Jane est…nous attendons un enfant…

Darcy heureux pour lui, le tapota dans le dos

-Félicitations! Quand devrait-il arriver?

-Au printemps

-Tous mes vœux de bonheur! Lui lança-t-il sur un ton artificiel

-Darcy, venez nous voir à Netherfield, cela vous fera grand bien d'être à la campagne

-D'accord, je vais y aller. Promettez-moi de me donner des nouvelles, si vous en avez de Lizzy…

-Évidemment cher ami, en attendant gardez-vous propre! Peut-être frappera-t-elle à votre porte pour venir vous saluer…Mais si vous avez l'air d'un ivrogne, elle ne vous reconnaîtra pas!

-Je ne crois pas…elle m'a dit qu'elle ne souhaitait plus me revoir…

-Ne soyez pas si pessimiste! Elle vous a repoussé quand elle était mariée, mais la voilà veuve! Elle sera disponible maintenant… évidemment… après la période de deuil et…peut-être après la prison… dit-il avec un ton de plus en plus sombre

-Comme vous êtes rassurant, Bingley! Votre optimisme me ravive…

OoOoO

Il était de coutume de porter le deuil de son mari pendant un an. C'est habillé de noir qu'elle se rendit à l'enterrement de Mr Durham.

Étant maintenant Duchesse de Faubourg, elle avait hérité du domaine. Mais elle trouvait injuste de prendre les biens de Mr Durham au vu des enfants qui le connaissaient mieux qu'elle. Selon la loi, elle demeurait Duchesse quoi qu'elle ne sache que faire de ce titre et était tout de même héritière d'une grande fortune. Elle décida donc d'en distribuer une bonne part aux enfants.

Après les funérailles, un policier du haut commissariat vint enquêter sur la mort de Mr Durham. Il vint la rencontrer plusieurs fois. Testant chaque fois la véracité de ses paroles.

Les démarches furent longues et épuisantes. Étrangement, les employés du domaine de Fabrebourg appuyèrent Lizzy dans les procédures légales. Ils purent témoigner que Mr Durham était violent et qu'ils ont surpris fréquemment celui-ci à frapper sa défunte épouse. Ils soupçonnaient même que feu Mme Durham était décédée des suites de violence.

C'est après de longs mois que Lizzy fut acquitté des accusations envers son mari.

Épuisée après toute cette série d'évènement, Élizabeth tomba malade.

Mary vint à son chevet pour l'aider.

-Élizabeth, tu es tellement amaigrie… tu dois te reposer et manger

-Je n'y arrive pas, Mary…mon estomac me fait souffrir et la nuit, je ne dors plus

-Pauvre Lizzy, tu es si jeune et tu as vécue tellement de difficultés…tu dois reprendre des forces…ensuite quand tu iras mieux, tu iras visiter Jane et son magnifique bébé…

-Comme il me tarde de voir sa petite fille, comment l'a-t-elle prénommée?

-Miss Victoria Bingley

-C'est magnifique…dit-elle avant de souffler

Puis Mary prit un air sérieux

-Lizzy…

-Quoi Mary?

-Bingley a été voir Mr Darcy au Derbyshire

Les yeux de Lizzy brillèrent, elle n'avait pas entendu son nom depuis si longtemps…Elle ne l'avait absolument pas oublié, mais entendre le son de son nom la fit vibrer.

-Et comment se porte Mr Darcy?

-Je crois que tu lui manques…et qu'il est inquiet pour toi

-Quand j'irai mieux et que la période de deuil me le permettra, je lui écrirai pour lui donner des nouvelles.

-Je…je lui ai écrit pour lui dire que tu étais malade

-Mary! Tu n'aurais pas dût!

-Je crois qu'il viendra te visiter…alors tu dois reprendre des forces pour être tout à fait jolie quand il te reverra!

-Mary! Ne soit pas si empressée! Je viens tout juste de perdre mon mari et d'être acquittée de sa mort!

-Lizzy! Nous savons tous que vous êtes destinés! Pourquoi le faire attendre!

Puis Lizzy pensive ajouta :

-Peut-être ne veut-il plus de moi. Peut-être a-t-il rencontré une autre femme? Il s'est probablement lassé de m'attendre…

-Oh je ne crois pas! Selon Bingley, il était pitoyable et anéanti quand il l'a visité!

Devant ces nouvelles, Lizzy se sentit revivre et l'espoir de revoir Mr Darcy lui redonna l'appétit.

La première moitié du deuil de son mari devait se faire de la manière la plus sobre et recluse qu'il était possible. Lizzy s'y plia sans difficulté étant prise dans les procédures judiciaires et par la suite, malade. La deuxième moitié du deuil, il était encouragé de recommencer la correspondance et les visites intimes, sans toutefois participer à des sorties officielles et publiques.

OoOoO

Mr Darcy assit dans son bureau lisant les lettres qu'il avait négligées depuis quelques mois, y trouva une lettre de Mary Bennet.

 _« Mr Darcy,_

 _Je me doute bien que vous vous questionnez quant à la réception de mon courrier, mais je ne vous ferai pas languir sur le sujet de ma correspondance._

 _Je vous écris donc pour vous partager des nouvelles de ma sœur Élizabeth. En effet, les dernières nouvelles que j'ai d'elle, sont qu'elle est malade. Il semble que les derniers mois l'ai épuisé et elle se trouve actuellement alitée. Comprenez bien que je ne cherche pas à vous alerter plus que la situation ne le demande. Je me rendrai à son chevet dans les prochains jours pour m'acquérir plus précisément sur son état de santé._

 _Je vous ferai parvenir des nouvelles quand je serai à ses côtés._

 _Mary Bennet »_

À la lecture de cette lettre, il fit immédiatement préparer une voiture et se dirigea vers le domaine Durham de Fabrebourg. Cette lettre n'était pas récente mais le ton que Mary utilisait lui fit présager que Lizzy se portait très mal.

À son arrivé au domaine, le majordome intercepta Darcy pour l'informer que la Duchesse se portait mieux et qu'elle était en voyage.

Rassuré mais déçu de ne pas l'avoir vu, il retourna à son hôtel à Londres.

Quelques jours plus tard, il reconnut l'écriture qu'il recherchait, chaque fois qu'il inspectait son courrier. Il s'empressa de l'ouvrir

 _« Mr Darcy,_

 _J'espère que vous portez bien. Dans les faits, la dernière fois que j'ai eue des nouvelles de vous, vous étiez très troublé suite à mon mariage avec Mr Durham et surtout l'accident qui a survit. J'espère que vous vous en êtes bien remis._

 _Je soupçonne Bingley et Jane de déjà vous avoir partagée la nouvelle concernant son décès dût à la grippe l'hiver dernier._

 _Pour ma part, j'ai été énormément occupée dans toutes les tâches de succession. J'ai dut aussi m'assurer de bien entretenir ma mère et mes jeunes sœurs. En effet, Mr Durham leur avait promit de s'en occuper suite à notre mariage et j'ai tenu sa promesse._

 _Ainsi, selon les convenances, je dois porter le deuil encore quelques mois. En effet, les périodes de deuil sont lourdes à porter quoi que nécessaire pour honorer la mémoire de la personne disparue …Vous vous doutez par contre que cette situation est insolite…_

 _Je prévois aller visiter ma sœur à Netherfield ainsi que ma mère et mes sœurs à Longbourn aussitôt que ma santé se portera mieux et que le docteur me le permettra._

 _J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles, ne sachant si vous me redoutez ou si vous avez peur de moi après la violence que j'ai infligé à mon mari…_

 _Élizabeth »_

Quand Darcy reçut cette lettre, il était à Londres pour affaires. Il s'empressa de faire ses bagages et faire le trajet pour se rendre à Netherfield.

À son arrivée chez Bingley, Darcy sauta dans les bras de Charles

-Bingley! Elle m'a enfin écrit!

-Dieu du ciel Darcy! Vous êtes étonnamment émotif! Où avez-vous appris ces manières de gamin?

Darcy ricana et tapotant le dos de Charles

-Alors je devine que vous êtes venu à Netherfield dans l'espoir de la revoir?

Darcy sourit de bonheur

-Alors je vous souhaite d'être fiancé avant la semaine prochaine ! ricana Bingley

-Souhaitez-moi plutôt d'être marié avant la semaine prochaine- s'exclama Darcy

-Oh là, un mariage trop prompt risquerait d'encourager les commérages qui font déjà rage! De plus, ne porte-t-elle pas toujours le deuil de Mr Durham?

-Les mauvaises langues ne m'intéressent aucunement. Ce ne sont que des jaloux qui cherchent à malmener les gens heureux…

-Mais dites-moi Darcy, n'êtes-vous pas inquiet que votre « corps ne fonctionne pas » avec Élizabeth non plus? Taquina Bingley

-Oh!... Je regrette de vous avoir partagée cette confidence…-rougissant-mais je n'ai aucune crainte à ce sujet… Déjà quand nous étions à la bibliothèque, quand je l'ai embras…

Bingley interrompit Darcy

-À la bibliothèque?

-Oui, hésita-t-il en pinçant les lèvres regrettant d'avoir parlé

-Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré à la bibliothèque? Moi et Jane nous vous suivions partout?

-…La nuit… répondit Darcy d'une voix coupable

-La nuit! Juste ciel! Pourquoi pas! Nous ne sommes plus à un scandale près après tout!

-C'était un accident! S'empressa t-il de dire, nous nous sommes croisés alors que nous cherchions un livre qui nous aiderait à s'endormir!

-(Bingley lança un soupir bruyant) Et?

-Je l'ai embrassé et…

-Ahhhhh …dit-il découragé en l'interrompant- Épargnez-moi les détails, j'en sais suffisamment pour savoir que je préfère qu'elle ne vienne pas ici pendant que vous y êtes!

-Pardonnez-moi Bingley, j'ai abusé de votre hospitalité et de votre confiance

-Vous êtes pardonné cher ami, mais vous êtes coriace à maitriser! Ricana Bingley Vous êtes normalement si protocolaire et voilà que Miss Elizabeth vous fait complètement perdre la tête!

Miss Bingley entra dans la pièce avec le petit bébé Victoria dans ses bras.

-Mr Darcy, dit-elle en s'inclinant

-Miss Bingley, je ne croyais pas vous rencontrer ici

-Quand j'ai su la naissance de cette merveilleuse enfant, je me suis empressée de venir aider mon frère et … bien sûr sa femme. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'amour à donner à ses jeunes enfants. Ils sont si faciles à aimer ne trouvez-vous pas Mr Darcy?

-Oui, absolument

-Trouvez-vous que la maternité me sied bien? Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui pour lui montrer le bébé

-Oh absolument! Vous êtes certainement avantagée par la beauté de cette merveille!

Mais Miss Bingley crut que Darcy venait de la complimenter. Visiblement émue, elle reprit son air mielleux et demanda

-Après votre malheureuse expérience avec Miss Debourg, auriez-vous développé un intérêt à vous remarier et peut-être bien, devenir père?

-Tout à fait, Miss Bingley, je ne m'en cache pas

-Oh, vous semblez si sûr de vous, auriez-vous déjà choisi l'élue? Serait-elle quelqu'un de votre entourage et quelqu'un qui vous connaît très bien?

(Elle croyait que c'était elle)

-Vous la connaissez très bien en effet, mais je ne divulguerai pas son nom tant que je ne l'aurai pas rencontré en privé et bien sûr, que la bague de fiançailles ne soit pas à son doigt.

-Mais si vous êtes convaincu qu'elle acceptera, pourquoi tardez-vous à nous l'annoncer ou du moins la convoquer en privé?

Darcy ignora cette dernière question et sans ajouter un mot, il regarda Bingley pointant la petite Victoria, lui demandant du regard s'il pouvait la prendre dans ses bras. Ce que Charles acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête.

Darcy prit maladroitement le bébé qui dormait, la serrant contre lui délicatement. Puis fit quelques pas tout en la regardant avec tendresse. Puis levant les yeux, il vit Jane resplendissante se diriger vers eux.

-Mme Bingley, heureux de vous revoir. Votre fille est tout à fait magnifique…

Jane, Charles et Miss Bingley se regardèrent intrigués par la nouvelle manière d'agir de Darcy.

Miss Bingley intervint

-Mr Darcy, vous portez vous bien? Seriez-vous ivre?

-haha, non pas du tout, Miss Bingley, je me réjouis simplement du bonheur d'un ami

-Vous êtes méconnaissable…Serait-ce votre futur mariage qui vous trouble à ce point ? Si tel est le cas, mariez-vous au plus vite que nous puissions retrouver notre Mr Darcy habituel.

Mais Darcy se contenta de sourire en regardant le bébé, puis le remis à sa mère pour féliciter les parents. Jane intriguée par ces dernières paroles, n'osa pas demander qui était l'élue de Darcy, sachant qu'il n'avait pas revu Élizabeth depuis fort longtemps.

Bingley invita Darcy à prendre le cigare et un Whisky pour célébrer cet heureux évènement.

-Darcy vous avez un étrange comportement…si je puis le dire

-Devrais-je vous remercier de cette remarque ou en être insulté? Ricana-t-il

-Vous me faites penser à moi…chaleureux et amical…

-Oh alors je conclus que c'est un compliment…

Puis repris son sérieux

Je me sens bien, Bingley. Je vais retrouver Élizabeth bientôt et il me tarde de l'épouser.

-Alors vous êtes certain qu'elle acceptera?

-Bingley! Essayez-vous de me troubler? Je n'avais aucune crainte avant que vous releviez ce point! J'ai encore en mémoire notre baiser et son regard chaleureux…

-Ne le dites pas si fort! Ma sœur pourrait entendre!

Puis les deux amis pouffèrent de rire complice.


	7. Chapitre 7-Incompréhension

bonjour! Alors voici le dernier chapitre de cette courte histoire, évidemment on avait besoin d'une "happy-end" hihi

Alors j'espère que vous aimerez!

 _ **Loulou25, Elij, l'oubliée, Lys-Rose, Phile, Ana suarez, Estelle, Olga, Monica, Juliedelacour20, Guest, Lizka, timinoo1 : merci pour tous vos commentaires! Ils m'aident à m'améliorer et m'encouragent!**_

* * *

Lizzy était arrivé à Longbourn pour rendre visite à sa mère et ses jeunes sœurs. Mrs Bennet sortit la belle vaisselle et coutellerie pour accueillir sa fille maintenant Duchesse. Elle remercia sa fille avec beaucoup d'éclat concernant toutes les attentions et rénovations qu'elle avait fait commencer au domaine. Pour Mrs Bennet, la tristesse d'avoir perdu son mari était compensé par le mariage plus qu'avantageux de Lizzy et Jane. Ses tourments étaient maintenant dirigés vers les plus jeunes sœurs, quoi qu'elle en fût moins inquiète.

Lizzy retrouva son ancienne chambre récemment rénovée et nostalgique, elle s'attarda longuement dans le bureau de son défunt père.

Le lendemain matin, elle partit tôt à la marche pour aller retrouver Jane à Netherfield.

La campagne lui avait manquée et elle savourait enfin le grand air et les collines si familières de son enfance.

Quand elle arriva chez les Bingley, c'est avec un sourire perplexe qu'elle fut accueillie

-Élizabeth?

-Jane! Est-ce ainsi que vous recevez votre sœur ? M'auriez-vous déjà oublié?

-Chère Élizabeth! C'est que je suis surprise de te voir ici! Avez-vous rencontré Mr Darcy?

-Mr Darcy? Non, je n'ai pas eu ce plaisir…

-C'est qu'il vient de partir à cheval pour aller prendre de vos nouvelles à Longbourn…je suis étonnée que vous ne vous soyez pas croisés…

-Peut-être a-t-il prit les grands chemins…pendant que j'arpentais les champs…

-Il reviendra sûrement bientôt, puisqu'il séjourne ici cette semaine, vous aurez sûrement le plaisir de le rencontrer plus tard. Mais pour l'heure, je dois vous présenter votre nièce

Lizzy s'avança vers l'enfant que Jane portait dans ses bras.

-Quelle est magnifique!

-C'est précisément ce que Mr Darcy a dit à son sujet lorsqu'il se trouvait avec moi hier soir, lança Miss Bingley dans l'embrasure de la porte

-Miss Bingley, dit Lizzy en s'inclinant

-Il m'a d'ailleurs complimenté quand je portais Miss Victoria et je cite : « la maternité vous va a merveille Miss Bingley » dit-elle prétentieuse

Lizzy fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu cette dernière remarque. Mais elle en fut troublée. Comment Mr Darcy en était-il venu à complimenter Miss Bingley? Et plus est, sur un sujet aussi délicat et engageant qu'un enfant.

Elle décida donc de se retirer avec sa sœur et Miss Victoria pour renouer les liens.

-Jane, comme tu es ravissante! La maternité te va franchement mieux que pourrait le faire un enfant à Miss Bingley!

-Oh Lizzy, pardonne là, je crois bien qu'elle a encore des vues sur ce Mr Darcy, et elle interprète tout ce qu'il pourrait dire en compliment à son sujet.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Jane, je ne me soucis plus de Miss Bingley. Après avoir vécu des épreuves comme celles que j'ai vécues, l'envie d'être en guerre d'hypocrisie nous passe.

-Pauvre Lizzy, es-tu enfin soulagée? Et ta santé, comment te portes-tu?

-Je vais très bien, j'ai évidemment été très affectée par l'anxiété de cet étrange mariage, et bien d'autres choses, mais je vais désormais mieux.

-Comment se déroule ta période de deuil?

-Assez bien quoique je la trouve longue. As-tu réalisé que je suis en deuil plus longtemps que j'ai été mariée? Ricana-t-elle timidement

-Oui, il est vrai…

Jane prit une grande respiration puis se lança

-Mr Darcy semble être aussi attaché à toi qu'il l'était l'an dernier…

Lizzy rougit

-Tu aurais dût le voir hier soir à son arrivée, il était si heureux de pouvoir te retrouver bientôt…et Miss Bingley croyait qu'il était heureux de la revoir…dit-elle en riant tout bas

-Miss Bingley? Mais il a tout de même encouragé ses sentiments en la complimentant, ne trouves-tu pas? Peut-être a-t-il plus d'intérêt pour elle maintenant?

-Je ne le crois pas, Charles a été voir Darcy cet hiver et il m'a partagé être très inquiet pour lui.

-Pourquoi donc?

-Mr Darcy a été très affecté par ton mariage et l'accident avec Mr Durham. Il s'était enfermé et ne voulait parler à personne.

-Je suis désolée de l'apprendre…tous ces évènements ont été si irréels…je devrais sûrement me faire pardonner…

-Tu auras tout le loisir de te faire pardonner…Je crois bien qu'il est venu te demander ta main, chère Lizzy

Elle frémit à cette pensée et rougit

OoOoO

Mr Darcy arriva au domaine Longbourn où Mrs Bennet l'accueilli froidement

-Mr Darcy, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite

-Je suis venu rencontrer Miss…Mme…Élizabeth

-Elle n'est pas ici. Comme vous savez, elle est maintenant Duchesse et son temps est compté. Vous avez sûrement remarqué les rénovations que notre Lizzy a fait exécuter grâce à son défunt mari Mr Durham. Ce fut un homme bon mais malheureusement elle n'a pas eu le loisir de le connaître longtemps…

Darcy regardait Mrs Bennet avec étonnement…

-Puis-je vous demander si votre nostalgie de Mr Durham est partagée avec les sentiments de Miss Élizabeth?

-Madame Élizabeth…sûrement! Elle porte fièrement le deuil et honore sa mémoire avec dignité!

Puis perplexe, il salua Mrs Bennet avant de quitter.

Il retourna à Netherfield à cheval, troublé par cette rencontre et ses révélations inattendues.

À son arrivée, il rencontra Miss Bingley

-Mr Darcy, votre bonne humeur semble s'être dissipée…que vous arrive-t-il?

-Sûrement un malentendu…se contenta-t-il de dire avant d'emprunter le couloir menant à sa chambre.

Sur son chemin, il croisa Charles

-Darcy? Quelle tête vous faites! Que vous est-il arrivé?

-J'arrive de Longbourn ou j'ai rencontré Mrs Bennet. Elle m'a bien fait comprendre que Lizzy est en deuil de son « regretté » Mr Durham.

-Peut-être que Miss Élizabeth porte le deuil de manière civilisé, mais je serais étonné qu'elle entretienne de doux souvenirs en sa mémoire… Mais arrêtez de vous tourmentez et aller lui parler!

-Elle est déjà partie de Longbourn. Il semblerait selon sa mère, que la « Duchesse » est très occupée…

-Oh oui… Elle est effectivement très occupée à bercer Miss Victoria en ce moment dit-il en souriant

Darcy se retourna vers Bingley pour bien saisir ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre

-Où est-elle?

-Dans le petit salon d'été avec Jane

Darcy hésita à faire un pas pour se diriger vers le salon. Il mit les mains sur ses hanches puis fronça les sourcils en regardant Bingley

-Darcy? Allez!

-Je … ne sais pas quoi lui dire…

Bingley éclata de rire face à son ami,

-Vous m'étonnez encore une fois Darcy! Allez! Venez avec moi je vais vous introduire!

Bingley frappa à la porte du salon regardant Darcy essuyer ses mains moites sur son pantalon, puis ils entrèrent

Lizzy se tenait debout, habillée de noir, portant dans ses bras le poupon qu'elle berçait délicatement en marchant. Ses cheveux étaient finement coiffés et ses yeux brillaient.

Jane marchait à ses côtés, toutes deux étaient pétillantes et rayonnantes.

Lizzy se retourna face aux nouveaux arrivants et s'inclina pour les saluer, souriante

-Mr Darcy est revenu, il avait fait le chemin à Longbourn à cheval pour prendre de vos nouvelles…

Puis un silence s'installa et Bingley reprit la parole

-Tandis que Miss Élizabeth est venu ici à la marche afin de voir sa nièce…elle ne savait pas que vous séjourniez ici, Darcy

Darcy hocha la tête montrant qu'il avait comprit la situation, incapable de prononcer un mot.

Puis après un autre silence, Lizzy ouvrit enfin la bouche

-N'est-elle pas jolie, Mr Darcy?

-Qui donc? Dit-il en sortant de sa torpeur

-Miss Victoria bien sûr! Auriez-vous le cœur si endurci que les sourires d'une si magnifique enfant vous indiffèrent?

-Non! Oui! Bien sur que non! Je l'ai…j'ai d'ailleurs eu l'honneur de la bercer ce matin…

Lizzy lui sourit tendrement avant d'embrasser le petit front de Miss Victoria

Darcy regarda Bingley ne sachant plus quoi dire puis trouva

-Toutes mes sympathies pour le décès de Mr Durham

Son visage s'assombrit aussitôt.

Darcy inquiet de sa réaction trouva un autre sujet à converser

-Les rénovations que vous avez entreprises à Longbourn sont vraiment très belles

-Merci lui répondit-elle en souriant de nouveau

Jane et Bingley n'osait rien dire et savourait de loin leurs expressions et leurs hésitations. Ce qui leur rappelait leurs premières fréquentations.

Miss Bingley arriva et s'approcha de Mr Darcy

-Je suppose, Mme Durham, que Darcy ne vous a pas complimenté sur votre allure pendant que vous portez Miss Victoria. Il est normalement assez avare de ses compliments mais évidemment, vous le sauriez si vous le connaissiez comme je le connais. Chacune de ses louanges sont réfléchies et appréciées, je peux le dire étant moi-même choyée par ses éloges.

Lizzy se remémora chacun des commentaires qu'elle avait émis à propos de Mr Darcy depuis son arrivée, puis elle comprit qu'elle le courtisait. Croyant que son manège réussissait et que Mr Darcy était en train de tomber amoureux de Miss Bingley, elle se lança :

-Vous avez certes un grand talent pour comprendre les hommes, il est ainsi plus aisé de les manipuler.

Miss Bingley insultée répondit :

-J'ai incontestablement ce très grand talent mais je n'en use pas pour me faire épouser par un vieillard et ensuite le tuer pour hériter de sa fortune! Dit-elle sous les yeux horrifiés de son frère qui la convoqua immédiatement dans son bureau.

Darcy hébété, se contenta d'observer toute cette chamaille sans dire un mot.

Voyant que Lizzy était folle de rage, Jane lui demanda de l'accompagner dans les jardins pour promener Miss Victoria couchée dans sa poussette.

-Quelle garce! Lança Lizzy Quelle effrontée! Une telle accusation est si blessante!

-Ne porte pas attention à Miss Bingley, en faisant ainsi, elle réussit son manège… Elle est simplement jalouse parce que Mr Darcy vous admire.

-Je ne suis pas certaine que tu aies raison Jane…il m'a semblé plutôt distant ?

-Timide tu veux dire! Il était tout à fait charmant avant que cette Miss Bingley arrive

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'il admirait Miss Bingley, il la complimente et encourage son inclinaison

-Pas du tout! C'est elle qui ne comprend rien aux hommes!

On entendit une voix au loin, Jane et Lizzy se retournèrent, c'était Mr Darcy

-Comme je vous avais dit Lizzy, il est venu vous voir. Alors je vous laisse seuls et je retourne de ce pas à l'intérieur.

Darcy arriva près d'elles, Jane expliqua qu'elle devait retourner au domaine. Puis laissa Darcy et Lizzy seul dans les jardins.

En arrivant elle croisa Charles

-Où sont Darcy et Lizzy?

-Je les ai laissés seuls dans les jardins

-Juste ciel! Il ne faut pas les laisser seuls!

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Je les ai surpris à s'embrasser près du lac l'an dernier!

-S'embrasser?

Charles se mordit les lèvres

-Oui…

-Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé?

-Je sais, j'aurais dût t'en parler, mais je ne voulais par ternir l'image que vous aviez de Darcy et de Lizzy…

-N'était-elle pas fiancée et lui marié?

-Oui absolument…cela aurait été un scandale si ça n'avait été quelqu'un d'autre que moi qui les avais trouvés.

-Je suis désolée Charles, j'ai cru que Mr Darcy voulait demander Lizzy en mariage, j'ai voulu les laisser seuls… mais sachant ce que tu viens de m'apprendre, je crains qu'ils ne se brûlent…

-Laissons-leur quelques instants, ensuite j'irai les rejoindre pour m'assurer que Darcy reste un gentleman.

OoOoO

-Je suis désolé, Miss Élizabeth, Je crois que Miss Bingley croit que je…dit-il en gesticulant

Lizzy rougit en regardant le sol

-Oui, effectivement, je crois bien qu'elle croit que… rit-elle

-Elle se trompe! Soyez-en assurée…Je suis heureux de vous revoir, il y a si longtemps que…

-Oui, en effet…il s'est passé beaucoup de chose depuis l'an dernier

-Restez-vous à Netherfield pour un certain temps?

-Quelques jours, je dois ensuite retourner à Fabrebourg. L'intendant a besoin de moi…

-Bien sûr… Je suis heureux de vous revoir …répéta-t-il une deuxième fois

Lizzy ricana puis lui sourit

-Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de vous revoir, Mr Darcy

Il rit lui aussi, intimidé par cette situation. Lizzy voyant que Darcy était visiblement figé

-Marchez-vous avec moi?

-Oui! dit-il trop rapidement et ajouta, Votre nouveau domicile vous plait-il?

-Oh oui très bien, mais je préfère toutefois la campagne à la ville.

-Avez-vous eu l'occasion de sorties officielles?

-Non, pas encore, la période de deuil…

-Ah oui, la période de deuil…

Un lourd silence s'en suivit

-Votre mère m'a partagé ce matin sa nostalgie de Mr Durham…

-Ma mère… elle l'aurait épousé elle-même si cela lui avait été permit

Darcy ouvrit grand les yeux devant cette affirmation incendiaire de Lizzy. Se sentant jugée, elle répondit :

-Ne me jugez pas Mr Darcy! Vous savez tout comme moi qui était le véritable Mr Durham à quel point il a été violent avec moi. Le ciel m'a gardé d'être mariée à lui plus longtemps! Mais que je vous entende pas répéter ses paroles à quiconque. Lui dit-elle en se retournant face à lui pour l'affronter.

Mr Darcy éclata de rire

-Vous moquez-vous de moi? Rit Lizzy

-Votre mère m'a laissé entendre que vous aviez de doux sentiments à l'égard de votre défunt époux! J'ai cru que…que vous étiez en peine de lui…

-Aucunement! Je peux maintenant vous avouez en toute confidence, que je ne l'ai jamais aimé et que…- _Elle arrêta de parler et de marcher tout en regardant Mr Darcy sourire à pleines dents-_ …mais qu'avez-vous à sourire si insolemment?

-Je suis si heureux

Lizzy le regarda perplexe

-Je vous aime, je…n'ai jamais cessé de vous aimer -finit-il par lancer le sourire aux lèvres

Lizzy souriante répondit

-Oh…Vous êtes un homme patient et tenace, Mr Darcy

-Est-ce des qualités que vous rechercheriez chez un époux?

-Je rechercherais premièrement un homme auquel je suis amoureuse…rougit-elle

Darcy hésita ne sachant comment être plus clair

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un que l'on aime facilement…croyez-vous qu'un jour… avec le temps…vous arriveriez à…m'aimer?

-Vous devez déjà savoir que je ne suis pas comme les autres femmes, Mr Darcy.

Darcy inquiet par cette réponse, rétorqua en fronçant les sourcils

-Effectivement

-J'aime bien les complications…dit-elle en le regardant tendrement

-Je…je ne vous comprends pas, fit-il nerveux

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et commença à jouer avec sa cravate devant le regard déconcerté de Darcy

-J'accepterais de me marier…seulement… si j'étais complètement amoureuse de cet homme… ensuite, il faudrait qu'il soit impulsif, orgueilleux…sans oublier patient et tenace…évidemment il faudrait que ce soit le meilleur ami de Mr Charles Bingley…Certainement aussi, qu'il porterait la même cravate que vous portez en ce moment.

-Oh…Alors je surveillerai bien cette cravate pour ne pas que quelqu'un la vole et la porte…murmura-t-il sourire aux lèvres

-Oh mais il faudrait encore qu'il ait parfaitement votre taille et vos yeux …sans oublier vos lèvres…

Complètement conquis, Darcy posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lizzy qui participa avec bonheur à cette démonstration de tendresse.

Soulagé et comblé, il la fit tournoyer et l'embrassa de nouveau plus passionnément.

-DARCY! S'écria Bingley- je suis encore arrivé trop tard, murmura-t-il pour lui même

Darcy et Lizzy sursautèrent mais Darcy nullement intimidé cria

-Elle a dit oui!

-Oh! Eh Bien! Félicitations! Allons annoncer la nouvelle à Jane!

Tout en marchant, Bingley se retourna pour constater qu'il était seul. Lizzy et Mr Darcy s'étaient cachés pour se voler un dernier baiser avant d'arriver au domaine.

Bingley complètement découragé lança en criant vers toutes les directions, ne sachant où ils se trouvaient :

-Vous chaperonner est hors de mes compétences! Alors assurez-vous que personne ne vous voit! On vous attend pour le dîner!

Puis en arrivant au domaine, Jane était dehors attendant que Bingley arrive

-Tu ne les as pas trouvés?

-Oh oui absolument, mais ils sont ingérables.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Je les escortais jusqu'ici pour vous annoncer leurs fiançailles, mais les deux tourtereaux se sont cachés comme des enfants qui cherchent à faire les cents coups.

Jane rougit s'imaginant Lizzy et Mr Darcy camouflés derrière un arbre pour s'embrasser.

-Et tu les as tout de même laissés seuls?

-Maintenant qu'ils sont fiancés…mais de toute façon, Darcy est impossible à maitriser. Je leur souhaite seulement des fiançailles courtes.


End file.
